<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TachiGin//Bliss by naomisthighs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048033">TachiGin//Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomisthighs/pseuds/naomisthighs'>naomisthighs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bungou stray dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Port Mafia (Bungou Stray Dogs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomisthighs/pseuds/naomisthighs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[A short oneshot for an underrated pair.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TachiGin//Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this just now, at 02:20, so forgive me if there are any mistakes. This is very short, but I love them. {Stan TachiGin}</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tachihara slowly opened his eyes.</p><p>The early morning sunlight gently streamed through the window, coating the entire room in a calm, gold hue. </p><p>There was only the sound of the ceiling fan on it's lowest setting, and the soft breaths of his sleeping lover. </p><p>Her bare back was pressed against his torso, and his arms held her in a loving embrace. </p><p>Is this bliss?</p><p>He tucked a strand of her ebony hair behind her ear. She hardly stirred. </p><p>Tachihara placed his chin on her shoulder, and held her flush against his skin. The beige sheet covered nothing more than beneath their waist. It slid around Tachihara's mid-thigh, and covered Gin's knees. Other than that, their bodies were nipped at by the cold air. But Tachihara didn't mind, and Gin didn't attempt to cover herself, so she must have been fine.</p><p>Before he could stop himself, he began humming a tune. It was soft and light, quiet enough so his lover wouldn't wake up. He felt her chest rise and fall with every even breath, and her pale skin glowed beneath the sun's light. </p><p>Tachihara sighed contentedly and placed a gentle peck on her ear. Matching his breathing to hers, he slipped back into his own slumber. </p><p>It is bliss. For nothing else can describe this beautiful feeling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>